Mission Level: Battleship A, B ,C
Overview The missions Battleship A, B, and C are a series of drills in Naval Craft. Depending on which level you pick, your objective is to sink a Fuso, King George V or Iowa class battleship. These missions are much harder than preceding missions, and require better equipment to complete reliably Requirements *'Weaponry:' Invest in 36cm or 38cm guns. Most of the battleships that you are facing will have armour plates thick enough to make rounds of up to 20.3 cm calibre effectively useless. 36cm guns are a good choice for less-established players, while 38cms give an extra punch. If using torpedoes, underwater torpedoes are recommended, as these have tracking capability and range; regular torpedoes do not. Rangefinders at this point are 100% required to hit your targets. *'Armour:' The ships in this level would have weapons capable of piercing through even heavy armour. At this point, you must learn how to raise the effectiveness of your armor by compartmentalizing, onioning, or any other way to increase armor efficiency. If you're on a budget, just building a high-stability platform out of hull will work too, as a large enough hull square will be very hard to sink. *'Speed:' More then 30 knots, give or take. 30 knots is almost required for dodging the battleships' shots. Note: The above does not apply if you use a submarine. Submarines of any size will be able to strike the battleships with impunity as they lack ASW capability. Tactics Battleship A: Fuso Fuso is by far the easiest battleship of the three. Its bridge structure is unarmored, and is a massive weakspot. Further more, it is very unstable, and will capsize easily if fire is focused on one side of the ship. If possible, avoid sailing parallel to the Fuso, as it does have a powerful main battery. Instead, sail at a 45 degree angle to allow for all guns to fire while still reducing your profile. Fuso is also particularly dangerous if it manages to hit you with a full broadside. Change your heading and speed regularly to avoid shells. Battleship B: King George V The King George V is stabler than the Fuso and has a much lower profile. However, one could argue that it is just as easy - if not easier - to sink. This is because while Fuso has her guns in 6 turrets, King George V only has 3 turrets; 2 36cm quad turrets and 1 36cm dual turret. As such, if you successfully disable one of King George V's quad turrets, it will already have lost nearly half its firepower. Battleship C: Iowa Iowa is the largest and possibly hardest ship to beat out of the three. Armed with 9 40cm guns in 3 turrets, even a single hit can devastate anything short of a Heavy Cruiser. However, she has fewer guns compared to the other two (9 compared to 12), and is more unstable. She has the heaviest secondary gun battery of the three ships. Reward All Battleship missions give 240 credits and 4 experience when completed. Category:Mission Level Category:Game Related